Nobody Touches My Girl
by firefistprincess
Summary: You see, Gray made the mistake of rejecting Juvia flatly during the Grand Magic Games party. So now, Lyon came in.
FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO MASHIMA-SAN.

This is a one shot. Something that I had to get out of my mind. I love GRUVIA forever.

xxx

He's fuming. Not because he is jealous over Juvia and Lyon. No, he's just looking after his nakama... His guild mate.

Or he that's his excuse.

You see, Gray made the mistake of rejecting Juvia flatly during the Grand Magic Games party. He rejected her... He did not sit down and talk with her about it. He brutally rejected her and the poor blunette finally backed down.

So now, Lyon came in. The bastard, according to him, visited their guild and saw her looking for a job and he offered help. And Juvia accepted it. She accepted his damn offer!

So now, here he is, watching over her... Stalking the two... And he swore to the deities that he will melt down the silver hair's ice if he puts his arm over Juvia again.

And he did not notice that he's already down to his boxers and that's the reason he lost them because he has to track down his damn clothes.

His resolve, after he found his clothes, was to wait patiently at the guild and pray to Mavis that the bastard did not take advantage of his Juvia... He meant... His "Guildmate".

They returned by sunset and he was surprised (and relieved) to see that they're still decent.

He thought its gonna end there, but Juvia just had to offer him to stay for a couple of days and the bastard just took advantage of it and asked if they can go on a date.

She fucking said yes.

And he lightly kissed her cheek and she blushed in the gesture.

He clenched his fist and Lyon offered to walk Juvia home and she kindly refused.

He smirked and he grabbed the opportunity to follow her.

Juvia was walking home and was glad to be alone for the mean time.

\- x -

She was just unsure of what's happening. Lyon's here, asked to help her on a mission and she saw no harm if she allowed him to join her. Then she enjoyed his company even asked him to stay for a couple of days and even agreed to go on a date with him, allowed him to kiss her cheek.

She's very confused because she had accepted that Gray does not want her. It had hurt... And it still hurts like hell. Then Lyon came and made her feel wanted, not as a friend or a nakama, but as someone special. Sure, she rejected him nicely, but he did not give up.

Unlike Gray...

He constantly pushed her away, ignored her most of time, regarded her only as a guild mate, scowled at her romantic gestures, brushes her off and rejects her... like all the time.

She cried and heard the clouds rumble a bit, threatening to shower, so she calmed herself. She wiped her eyes and stopped herself because she knew that her emotions affect the weather greatly.

She went in her dorm and opened the windows in her bathroom to let the fresh air come in and she took a cold bath.

Gray followed her and sneaked in very quietly because if Erza finds out... He's dead.

He arrived at her dorm and knocked lightly. When no one answered, he left. When he got out, he saw that her windows are open so he conjured stairs made of ice and went through her windows.

As soon as got there, he wondered why the fuck is the room full of steam, until he realized where he got in, in Juvia's bathroom.

And its not like he wanted to sneak in on her like this, he did had disturbingly delicious dreams about Juvia lately, but he did not see this one coming.

He looked around nervously and he met a pair of big blue orbs, bigger now because of shock and embarassment, flushed and red cheeks that can match Erza's hair and lips that are about to shout which would alert the whole dorm and reveal him there. So he did things by instinct and he just ran to her like a lightning and he wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his palm over her mouth and muffled the scream.

He felt her shaking in his hold and he know that his clothes are now wet, but what can he do? She's about to give him a death sentence when Erza finds out that he was able to sneak in... and being in Juvia's bathroom with her in it will not help anything either.

"Shshshshshsh... Erza might hear you," he shushed her down.

Juvia shut remained silent, shaking in shock.

"Okay, I'll let you go if you promise not to scream," Gray whispered calmly in her ear.

She nodded in desperation to pry away from his arms.

As soon as he released her, she realized her state of undress and she's about to shout and Gray had to muffle her scream again so he placed his hand on her mouth and pushed her against the wall.

"Juvia! I said don't shout! Erza might hear you," he whispered audibly, with a scowl," She'll kill me. I'll let you go, this time you have to promise that you will not shout."

He looked at her eyes and she nodded sincerely and he released her mouth.

Now he realized their position... Juvia naked and trapped between him and the wall. Its not helping that she's flushed and that volumptuous body of hers... Long legs... Tiny waist... Very generous breasts... Plump ass... Mavis she's gonna be the death of him... Not Erza.

"Look... Ummm Juvia..." he started and he looked deeply in her eyes.

"Uhhh Gray.." she tried to interrupt but Gray's too lost at the moment so whatever she's about to say will not matter at all.

"Look I'm sorry about barging in. I knocked but, please don't tell Erza, you did not answered so I left, but I saw your windows open so I went in but I didn't know that its your bathroom and you're here and you're naked..." he trailed gulping audibly with flushed cheeks, "I don't want to see you naked... I mean I do... I mean I... not that you don't have a great body because you do and I..." he looked at her and he just made her blush more and he's not making any sense at all, "I mean, I'm sorry that I rejected you... I didn't mean to do it like that its just that I don't know how to deal with these emotions and... and I saw Lyon and I got..." he looked away and she just stared at him in question, "I got jealous and I realized that I don't want anyone holding you, touching you, walking you home or kissing you," he said softly and he looked back at her with sincere eyes, "I did not reject you because I don't like you... In fact, I like you... A lot that it scared me, okay?" He confessed and he slid his hands to her shoulders which sent delicious shivers through her body, "Do you understand that?"

She nodded slowly, letting his words sink in, "You really mean that Gray-sama?" she asked in a small voice, almost a whisper.

"Yes, I do," He said with a soft smile and he took her face and kissed her, not too rough, but just enough pressure to show that he meant what he said.

She was caught off guard and she relaxed in the kiss as he deepened it and she wrapped her arms around Gray who slid his hands down her sides and gripped her waist tightly.

Juvia wrapped one of her legs on Gray's waist, who then placed his hand on her ass, the other one supporting her leg.

He pushed her against the wall, lifting her up making her wrap both of her legs on his waist, as they continued to kiss.

He grinded against her naked bottom, making her feel his desire for her.

She felt his hardened member, she raked her fingers at his hair, lifting herself up a bit, making him kiss her neck, one hand supporting her waist, the other groping her big breast, sucking it expertly.

She unwrapped her legs from his waist, as he continued to kiss her neck, still massaging her breasts, pushed him towards the shower wall, making them both wet, as she removed his shirt while looking at him with intense gaze.

Gray, too lost at the moment, stared at the blunette as she went down on him, taking him by her tiny mouth.

She sucked and gagged, licked his balls, palmed him and she took him deep in her throat, making him cum in the process, swallowing the liquid, making him moan in ecstasy.

He knelt down in front of her, he grabbed her breasts and sucked them, as he slid his other hand down her womanhood and massaged her clit. His fingers reached her opening and teased her there, earning a mewl from the blunette.

She held on to his shoulder for support, while he inserted 2 digits inside her wet pussy and inserted them deeply, hitting a sweet spot that made her moan loud.

He smirked and kissed her neck, down to her breast, biting them, and marking them.

He fingered her as she moaned shamelessly, and went behind her and continued pleasuring her as he inserted 3 digits and he pounded his palm on her, 3 fingers inside, while his other arm held around her waist, holding her in place as he attacked her neck.

"Fuck Juvia, you are so wet," he growled in her ear.

She was dripping wet against his palm, "Gray, fuck graaay, yess... oh yesss... Don't stop... I'm... I'm... Ohhhhh." she came against his palm and he pushed her back so that she's on all fours. She lowered herself so that her ass is puckered up against him, as he entered her slowly, her juices enveloping his cock, as he placed himself entirely in her... Making her moan.

He gripped her waist tightly, and he started pounding hard on her.

Fuck Juvia, you're so tight, fuck," as he grabbed on of her breasts and he squeezed both of her ass.

"Gray, don't stop, don't stop... Yes... Please give me more... Fuck... Yes baby," she moaned in pleasure that he's giving her.

"Ugh, fuck Juvia, I'm coming," he continued to fuck her until both of them came.

He collapsed on her, she she did not mind his weight on her back.

After a few minutes, Gray sat up and pulled her, making her sit and relax on top of him.

"That... You were amazing," she said as she kissed him.

"Yea?" He said, "You were not so bad yourself," kissing her back with a smile on his face.

Juvia noticed some marks on her breasts, "Huh? Did you put hickeys on Juvia's neck?" she asked him.

"Well, yea, can't help it. You're delicious," he answered coolly.

She stood up and went to her mirror to inspect on her neck, "Gray-sama! You just made Juvia like a dalmatian! How is she supposed to hide all these marks?"

"Just leave them be. Its no big deal," he answered back.

"But Gray-sama, its embarrassing! People will talk about Juvia that she's naughty and she had sex and that," she worried.

"Well, that's better. It will keep Lyon out," he looked at his handwork and smirked as he embraced her from behind, "Everyone will know that you are mine now," he kissed her shoulder.

She sighed in defeat. There's no point in arguing then, "You're too possessive Gray-sama," she said with a smile.

"Hell yeah," he said, " nobody touches my girl."

And they spent the night in pleasure.

xxx

That's it. Thank you for reading. I know its not that good or fluffy or what but I just love gruvia and this came to my imagination so I have to let it out. Now I feel better. :))

xoxo


End file.
